hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Tory Lund
Tory is from the movie Pokemon Destiny Deoxys. "Your reign of terror'' WILL ''end, and I will be the one that ends it."-Tory to the Maledict Tory is the lead in research in Hellcat Squadran. Like May and Dawn, he was exposed to Ectoplasmic radiation and therefore gained the ability to use ectoplasmic and elemental powers. However, because of an encounter with the brutes just prior to meetigng IceBite, he somehow obtained powers used by animals, or Feral Abilities. A majority of his free time was spent fawning over Dawn. However, as time went by, he began to have to use his time trying to control his feral powers, which threatened to consume him. He began to have 'feral outbursts', which led to him entering destructive, animalistic rages, one of which happened while stationed in Egypt after saving Derek Sanders by accident who was betrayed by a local arms dealer to Nod. He began losing control of his powers after suffering multiple laser blasts only to end up wiping out the large number of Nod soldiers in his rage. He has a strong distaste for turkey. History Pre-Hellcat Squadran Not much is known about Tory's life before the Time Lapse. He had been separated from his family by the Temporal/Dimensional Lapse, leaving him alone. He met IceBite some time before IceBite started Hellcat Squadran. When IceBite started the organization, he offered Tory a place in it, making him the first member to join after it was started. Treklan War First Contact with Hell Tory was already a high-ranking Scientist of Hellcat Squadran and doing stuff in the labs when the Maledict used a malfunctioning Teleporter to attack the main universe through the underground labs of Kaven Base. By the time IceBite found out what had happened and organized a team to investigate, Tory and a few marines had already pushed back the Demons, but the fight ended with only Tory surviving and leaving him seriously freaked out, to the point where he was put out of action for several weeks. However, after he recovered, he gained a serious hatred for Demons and anything Hell-Related and vowed to destroy the Maledict. Also, his experience lead his abilities to be superbly-effective against Demons. Shadow War Resurrectal War Time War Insanity's Revenge Locust/Lambent War Abilities and Traits During the Treklan War, Tory had issues controlling his Feral powers, which tend to burst out in berzerker rages. However, when he could keep calm or happy, holding his powers back was easier. However, when angered, he went into a rage that can normally result in destruction of any human life or mechanical device a meter from him. When trying to hold back his powers when anxious, he can look ill, to which, if asked, he normally respond with, "I just need something to eat." When Feral, he roars, and when he does, he sounds like a Flood Combat form. At the end of the Treklan War, Tory gained control of his feral powers, meaning he could finally use them when he either needed or wanted to. He prefers lab work and science to combat and has been called one of the brightest minds of the era. He resides in labs deep underground at Kaven base, split off from the others, for his own protection, and theirs. He prefers the company of Monitors to people other than Dawn. Normal Stats Normally, Tory is weak, in strength and endurance, but he is quite agile and smart. He normally relies on armor, weapons, and his powers. Feral Stats When using his feral powers, his agility increases, but his biggest improvements are strength, which increases by a lot, and endurance, which doubles. However, for the duration he's feral, he temporarally loses access to his higher thought processes, though he can still communicate with others, only not to as much of an extent as normal. Personality "Most guys give their girlfriend flowers or candy as a gift...Tory gives Dawn Weapons of Mass Destruction...How does their relationship work again?"-Claire Farron, about Tory After gaining his Feral Powers, Tory began to be able to stand up to thing that, originally, would have sent him running. The only 2 things to have ever freak him out were the Demons, which is now replaced with an un-relenting rage against them, and Tex, who still scares him every once in a while. He hates Eagle Owl for a prank involving a hologram of a dead Dawn, and they often get into fights. Odst grievous stops it when things get out of control (One such incident involved an electrocuted Eagle Owl and a Tory with many broken bones). He also hates Wolf sword for flirting with Dawn. Much like IceBite when May's harmed by someone, Tory will exact vengence on anyone that harms Dawn. Relations with other individuals IceBite Tory and IceBite have been friends since the Panic War. He says he will always stand by IceBite's side, no matter what the danger. Dawn Tory loves Dawn about as much as IceBite loves May. He would do anything to protect her, even at the cost of his own life. In 2325, 30 years after both were aged up to look 18, they married, and soon after had a daughter, Siri Lund. Powers Ectoplasmic Tory has a basic grasp on ectoplasmic powers. His signature move is called Contour Fins, which can mildly damage opponents and push them around. His Ectoplasmic powers are a Bright, Vivid Purple. Electric Tory's elemental power is that of Electricity. He can form electrical barriers, create lightning bolts and other electricity-related abilities. Feral Tory, for reasons unknown, has the abilities to unleash abilities that are locked inside every human that in him were somehow released. With these powers he can bash open heavy, locked doors, lift things several times his weight, can track by scent, see in the dark, run incredably fast, jump extremely far, heal extremely fast, release deadly attacks with his bare hands, and even smash the ground and produce shockwaves that shake the ground and throw enemies into the air. Normally, the only warnings that Tory is going through a feral rage is if his posture is hunched, he bears his fingers like claws, he bears his teeth, and his eyes are glowing red. Other than that, he looks normal. Elemental Form (Shock-Tile/Shock-Claw) Reptilian-shaped creature made entirely out of Electrical Bolts, with a pair of triangular glowing eyes. Later, this form evolved into a more menacing form, similar in appearance to a reptilian mutant from the destroyed Las Vegas Area. Trivia *The Numbers after several of the members' code-names were left-overs from Generation 2 of the written stories: they indicated in what order that member joined, meaning that in Generation 2, Tory was the 18th member to join Hellcat Squadran in Generation 2. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:HS Command Personel